Matt and Kol
This is the relationship between the Original Vampire, Kol Mikaelson and the Human, Matt Donovan. Despite only seeing each other a handful of times, almost every single one of their encounters ended with Matt injured by Kol's hands. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three In Dangerous Liaisons, when Kol's sister, Rebekah, brought Matt to their family's ball, Kol didn't approve, telling her that settling for a mortal was the first sign of weakness for a vampire. Rebekah explained that she only brought Matt so she could kill him, to upset Elena Gilbert. However, Rebekah had already been punished by her siblings for trying to kill Elena the previous night so asked Kol if he'd kill Matt for her. Kol acknowledged that it would be breaking their mothers rules, but was happy to do it anyway. Their plan was to lead Matt outside so Kol could kill him, though Kol would've much preferred that it be on the stairs in front of everyone, sadistically wanting to make a show out of it. Rebekah led Matt outside but when Matt showed her genuine kindness, she changed her mind on wanting to kill him. Unknown to Matt, Kol had been waiting only feet away, ready to murder him. When Kol questioned Rebekah on her change of heart, he was annoyed that it seemed she might actually like a normal boy like Matt. Rebekah told him to leave Matt alone and that the plan was off. Kol, however, didn't want to miss out on the fun. Later, while Matt was walking around the upstairs of their mansion, he heard a voice call his name. Looking around, Matt initially didn't see anything until Kol appeared on the balcony, startling him. Kol introduced himself as Rebekah's brother and Matt politely introduced himself in return, offering Kol his hand. Kol took it and shook it, but wouldn't let go. He crushed Matt's hand with his vampire strength, merrily preparing to kill him until Damon arrived and threw Kol from the balcony, saving Matt's life. Matt was upset by the whole incident, wanting Rebekah to leave him alone after her brother tried to kill him. In All My Children, when Rebekah came home after spending a night at Damon's, Kol questioned whether she had slept with Matt, hoping that she could do better than with a commoner like him. Season Four In The Walking Dead, after Kol's death at the hands of Jeremy and Elena, Matt and Rebekah grew closer and when Kol returned briefly from The Other Side, the first people he visited were them. They were alone at the grill together when Kol showed up, angered by Rebekah's lack of grief for his death and wanting to know where Elena was so he could get his revenge. Matt threatened Kol, telling him to leave Elena alone and Kol broke a bottle in half, curious to see how Matt was going to try and stop him. Rebekah told Kol to leave and Kol complied, however, he didn't leave quietly. Kol snidely remarked that at least Rebekah had gotten the quarterback to pay attention to her. Kol then asked Matt how his throwing arm was, seeing how he had crushed his hand the last time they met. Kol then threw the piece of the broken bottle at Matt, impaling his shoulder, before leaving to find Elena. Season Five In Resident Evil, when Matt was temporarily killed wearing the Gilbert ring, he was brought to The Other Side, which he learned was collapsing due to the strain that was put on it by The Travellers. One of the side effects of it breaking down, was that ghosts there were now able to see each other rather than having to be stuck in a limbo of isolation. Matt noticed Kol standing by a tree who told him how good it was to finally be seen. Kol showed passing interest in the fact that Matt was only going to be on The Other Side temporarily thanks to his ring before Matt asked him about his sister Vicki, who had died as vampire and was stuck on The Other Side. Kol had never heard of Vicki and didn't know where she was. Matt left Kol to go find her, when she was sucked away from The Other Side by a darkness that was one by one, pulling in all the supernatural beings there. Matt grieved for having to lose his sister for good when Kol appeared behind him and told him to not grieve for someone that was already dead. Kol then dropped his sarcasm, looking rather distraught, and revealed to Matt just how broken The Other Side was. Not wanting to end up like Vicki, Kol surprisingly pleaded with Matt to tell everyone what was happening there and to find a way to help them. Quotes Season Three Kol : "Good evening. You're Rebekah's friend. We haven't met." Matt : "Matt Donovan." Kol : "Kol Mikaelson." :--''Dangerous Liaisons'' ---- Season Four Matt : "I'm assuming this means Bonnie dropped the veil." Kol : "Not completely, and not for long. But who am I to give up an opportunity for revenge? My killer's already dead, but his sister's just as culpable, so maybe you could help me find her." Matt : "If you hurt Elena, I swear." Kol : "Oh, I'm going to. But please, continue. I'm curious as to where you're going with this." Kol : "I see you finally got the quarterback to pay attention to you. How's the throwing arm, champ?" :--''The Walking Dead'' ---- Season Five Kol : "It's all topsy-turvy over here, darling, but I've got to say it's good to be seen. Don't tell me you don't remember me. Kol, original vampire, murdered pointlessly by Jeremy Gilbert." Matt : "Yeah, I know who you are. I thought the whole point of this place was to live out your afterlife in solitude. Why can I see you?" Kol : "Well, apparently there's trouble in paradise. The rumblings from the witches is that somebody tore his way out of here, and now this whole place is unraveling. Not that that matters to you. You're just on holiday, which means you're going back." Matt : "Vicki." Kol : "Never heard of her." Matt : "She's my sister. She's over here. If I can see you, then that means I can see her." Kol : "All right, then. Mourning time over. Chip-chop. Not to be insensitive, but she was already dead. Little bit of a grief overkill, don't you think?" Matt : "Where'd she go? Did she move on? Did she find peace? Because it certainly didn't look like that." Kol : "I don't know where she went, and honestly, I would love to never find out, which is why I need you back in your body, shouting from the rooftops about what happened here." Matt : "It doesn't matter. When I go back, I'm not gonna remember any of this." Kol : "Well, you better find a way to remember it. Look. You might not like me, but I'm not the only one over here, and if this place goes down, then what happened to your sister is going to happen to us all. Please, mate, you have to go back. You have to find out how to stop this." :--''Resident Evil'' ---- Gallery 314VampireDiaries1236.jpg Kolandmatt.png Kolandmatt2.png Kolandmatt3.jpg Trivia * In a rare moment of desperation, Kol dropped his usual happy go lucky attitude to plead with Matt to save him from The Other Side. * Interestingly, Kol's hostility toward Matt seems to stem from his dislike of his relationship with Rebekah. Kol seemed to view Matt as just a commoner and unworthy of being with his sister. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship